


Misfits Moments Index

by runrarebit



Series: Misfits Moments [1]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runrarebit/pseuds/runrarebit
Summary: Index to my Series Misfits Moments, has series order, continuity order, title and link to story, as well as episodes and other stories in the series each story is directly related to. First draft. Will try to improve in future.





	Misfits Moments Index

**Series order   Continuity Order   Title and Context**

 

1                     N/A                        **Misfits Moments Index**  
2                     18                          **[Silky Robes and Stripper Heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406865)**  
                                                     Set between s02e06 and Christmas Special  
3                     1                            **[Simon Versus the Slutty Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485200)**  
                                                     Set at the end of s01e03  
4                     17                          **[Ex-Friends and Current Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508321)**  
                                                     Set Late season 2 to Christmas Special  
5                     2                            **[Simon Versus Lady Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556090)**  
                                                     Set during s01e05, sequel to Simon Versus the Slutty Drunk  
6                     3                            **[The Barry Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571735)**  
                                                     Set during s01e05, happens during Simon Versus the Slutty Drunk  
7                     4                            **[Closed Legs and Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583627)**  
                                                     Set during s01e06, sequel to Simon Versus Lady Vengeance and The Barry Question  
8                     12                          **[Alisha Versus Rubber Sheets and Rose Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593641)**  
                                                     Set during s02e03, during Simon Versus Mister Dick  
9                     20                          **[Spiral Fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616627)**  
                                                     Set during the Christmas Special  
10                   5                            **[Simon Versus the Unexpected Third Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622789)**  
                                                     Set between s01e06 and s02e01, shortly after Closed Legs and Cardigans  
11                   6                            **[Death and the Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677089)**  
                                                     Set during s02e01, sequel to Simon Versus the Unexpected Third Date  
12                   7                            **[Popped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704830)**  
                                                     Set during s02e02, shortly after Death and the Maiden  
13                   8                            **[Family Fun Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731629)**  
                                                     Set during s02e02, sequel to Popped  
14                   19                          **[Jeremy Versus the Son-in-Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753604)**  
                                                     Set after s02e06 to after Christmas Special, and after Silky Robes and Stripper Heels  
15                   9                            **[Dog with a Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776686)**  
                                                     Set between s02e02 and s02e03, not long after Family Fun Time  
16                   10                          **[Ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813967) **  
                                                     Set mid season 2, around the same time as Alisha Versus Rubber Sheets and Rose Petals  
17                   11                          **[Simon Versus Mister Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843463)**  
                                                     Set during S02E03, not long after Dog with a Bone- Alisha Versus Rubber Sheets and Rose Petals happens during this fic  
18                   13                          **[Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890746)[ Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890746)**  
                                                     Set after S02E03, not long after Simon Versus Mister Dick and Alisha Versus Rubber Sheets and Rose Petals  
19                   14                          **[Future Simon Versus Future Simon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919129)**  
                                                     Set during S02E04, just after Pretty Boy  
20                   15                          **[Daddy Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966508)**    
                                                     Set during S02E05, after Future Simon Versus Future Simon  
21                   21                         [ **Repulsion**  
](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009438)                                                     Set at the beginning of S03E01, after Spiral Fracture and Jeremy Versus the Son-in-Law  
22                   22                         **[Favours, Fatherhood and Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037302)**  
                                                     Set during S03E01, after Jeremy Versus the Son-in-Law, Repulsion, and Spiral Fracture  
23                   16                        **[Simon Versus Costumes and Kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076098)**  
                                                     Set after S02E05, during the end of Daddy Issues  
24                   23                        **[Parents Will Be Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113796)**  
                                                     Set at the beginning of S03E02, after Favours, Fatherhood and Failure, Jeremy Versus the Son-in-Law, Repulsion, and Spiral Fracture  
25                   24                        **[Nathan Versus Mortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144363)**  
                                                     Set during S03E02, after Parents Will Be Parents  
26                   25                        **[Power Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176433)**  
                                                      Set after S03E02, after Nathan Versus Mortality  
27                   26                        **[Ex-Friends and Domestic Arrangements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224043)**  
                                                      Set late season three, after all previous fics in the series


End file.
